A Mother's Love
by Drama Kagome
Summary: Kagome was so sad when the well closed three years ago. She didn't laugh or smile as much as she did when she was with Inuyasha. I hated seeing her so sad. Now the well is open again. I have to let her go.


NEW ONE SHOT

**Name of One Shot: **A Mother's Love

**Summary: **Kagome was so sad when the well closed three years ago. She didn't laugh or smile as much as she did when she was with Inuyasha. I hated seeing her so sad. Now the well is open again. I have to let her go.

**Author's Note: **Hey, all. Well, my laptop where I usually write my chapters, is dead. I need to get a new charger for it because it's torn at the plugin. Luckily, I have another computer but it's my family's computer. So, I will be working on there until I get a new charger. I hope you like this one shot. R&R

**Name of One Shot: **A Mother's Love

...

Thee years since Kagome came back with Inuyasha then the well closed for good.

Three years of sadness and pain for my daughter. She tried hiding it but I could see through her mask. After all, I am her mother. She couldn't pretend to be happy.

Rarely, did she smile one of those true smiles. One of those sweet moments where something reminded her of Inuyasha. But those rare smiles only lasted a second before it was replaced with a frown and a few tears.

I felt so helpless. I knew she had to get through this ache all on her own. I couldn't help her. I had to watch her be in pain. I hated it. This had to be the worst thing a mother couldn't do: Not being able to help their child.

Kagome didn't deserve to be in pain. She deserved to be happy after all the things she's been through in the other world. Five hundred years before this time. I knew she's been through some hard times. Fighting to keep her grades up here in this world and fighting to save her life when countless demons were after her in the other world.

I knew about her adventures because she told me some of them when she came back to visit. I remember her telling me about the first time she came across a demon. Mistress Centipede. The demon that pulled her down in the well and where she met Inuyasha, pinned to the Sacred Tree in an enchanted sleep.

From there, she told me of all her stories. She met a fox demon child when he was trying to avenge his father, who was murdered by the Thunder Brothers. I giggled, remembering how Inuyasha told Kagome not to leave her when he believed her to be dead.

"Mama," Kagome said to me now, breaking me out of my thoughts, "what are you laughing about?"

I looked at her. Her chocolate brown eyes, which were normally filled with smiles and shine, were filled with sorrow and pain. They were also tinted red from crying. My heart dropped. Kagome tried hiding her sorrow, but she was known for wearing her heart on her sleeve.

"Nothing, dear." I said, smiling sadly at her. I handed her a plate so she could rinse it. We were doing dishes after lunch. "Why don't you get some fresh air? I'll finish up in here, okay? You've had so much to do today."

Kagome put the plate on the dryer and nodded.

"Okay, mama." Kagome dried her hands and walked outside. I sighed and went back to my thoughts.

Time hasn't healed Kagome. She was still in pain from being separated Inuyasha. She went into the well every hour every day for about a year and a half. She never stopped hoping the well would open again.

But it never did.

I kept telling myself Kagome would revert back to her normal happy positive self in no time. I knew that wouldn't happen, though. Kagome loved Inuyasha deeply. She missed him so much.

It reminded me of the time after Ryu, my husband, died. I felt so lost without him. I had to convince myself to get out of bed in the morning and make breakfast for Kagome and Souta before they set off for school. There wasn't a day or moment I didn't think about him. I loved him so much.

I understood Kagome's pain.

I looked out the window, seeing Kagome hesitantly go into the well house.

_There she goes again, _I thought sadly, draining the water out of the sink and drying my hands on a towel. It wasn't the first time she went into the well house today. This morning she was in there before the sun rose. I knew this because I came down to make coffee and breakfast and I watched her go into it.

Then again before we ate lunch. She was in there for nearly an hour. Each time so goes in with a hopeful look on her face then comes out with a depressed look on her face.

I can't stand watching her suffer.

I let out a sob and sank down into a chair.

I couldn't help Kagome. I felt so useless.

...

Kagome didn't return from the well house for about an hour. When I saw her, she had tear streaks running down her pale cheeks and red tinted eyes again.

"Mama," She said, coming into the kitchen where I was preparing dinner, "I'm going to take a nap, okay? I'm kind of tired."

"Okay, dear." I replied, running the chicken under the water to wash away the blood. "I'll wake you up when dinner is ready."

Kagome looked at me a while longer before leaving. I knew she saw that my eyes were red, she probably thought I had been cutting onions. Which was true. I was making chicken and homemade stuffing for dinner.

I glanced at the ceiling as I heard the soft creak of the floor in Kagome's room.

I went back to washing the chicken and celery.

_It's so quiet in here, _I thought and began to hum a tune that always made me feel better. Souta was at soccer practice, dad was at his check up, and Kagome was lying awake in her bed. I knew when she falls asleep because the instant she falls asleep; she's mumbling Inuyasha's name.

Inuyasha. I wonder how he's doing. He's such a strong and handsome boy. I trusted him completely to keep Kagome safe while they were fighting in the other world. Kagome never got hurt under his watchful golden eyes. And if she did get hurt, it's because Inuyasha was trying to protect her. I couldn't ask for a better future son-in-law.

I heard a strangled sob from above my head. I put down my knife on the cutting board and sighed.

I wish there was some way for Kagome to see Inuyasha again, I prayed. Even if it was for a minute or forever, I would do anything to do it. Kagome didn't deserve this pain, she's been through so much and this was her reward? A broken heart? She and Inuyasha fought against an evil half demon named Naraku and won.

Then she was trapped in the Shikon Jewel for three days in total darkness, something she feared most. She had us all scared and worried because the well disappeared. When she came through it with Inuyasha, we were all relieved. We all cried tears of joy.

But when the well sucked Inuyasha in and disappeared, that's when Kagome's true fears began: Not being able to see Inuyasha ever again.

I jumped slightly, hearing the sliding door slam shut. A second later, Kagome went into the well house.

Somehow, I knew Kagome would be able to pass through the well this time . . . and I might not be able to see my daughter again.

I walked out of the house and to the well house.

"Kagome?" I said, walking down the wooden steps to where Kagome was standing by the well. "What's wrong?"

"Mama." Kagome said quietly. I stood next to her and looked down into the well. I expected to see dirt but I saw the blue sky and white puffy clouds. "The sky." Birds chirped.

Kagome leaned towards me and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders as we both gazed into the well.

"Mama, I . . . " Kagome gasped. I turned her around to look at me.

"Kagome," I said, trying not cry. I knew what had to be done. Kagome was going to the other world and I wasn't going to stop her. "It's fine."

Kagome smiled one of those true smiles with tears on the corner of her eyes. My heart sank.

"T-tell gramps and Souta I love them very much and I-I'll m-miss them." Kagome cried, hugging me tightly.

"I will, dear." I kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too, mama." Kagome said, tears in her eyes still.

"Now go before it's too late." I ushered her toward the well. She sat on it and swung her legs to the other side.

"'Bye." With that, she jumped in. I smiled.

This was most definitely one of the most hardest things a parent could do: Let their children go.

The End!

Wow. This turned out better than I thought. I had to watch the very last episode for this one shot. I still cry. I just love it so much! Well, I hope you liked it. I wanted to get Mrs. Higurashi's perspective on things.

R&R kindly please!

Drama Kagome


End file.
